The Oh So Surprising Kiss
by XxxWhiteRoselilly
Summary: What would have happen if Zero HAD Mistakenly kissed Yuuki on the 25th night after he was so close to doing so? What would Kaname DO to him,I wonder? and would Yuuki feel the same way,possibly if she had known then?Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

XxxWhiteRoselilly: Okay so summary says it..First fic, so bleh blah bleh XP haha.

**DISCLAIMER: **Zero: XxxWhiteRoseLilly does not own vampire knight in anyway nor will she ever...The anime would continue if so :P

* * *

The dream.

A dream like no other that had been reoccurring lately more and more. A murdering scene with a monster, that was once just a figure of human imagination, now more real than ever. This also meant more _dangerous_, _**threatening**_, and **terrorizing** than ever.  
_There lye a small innocent girl, with brown hair and rosy cheeks on the ice cold floor with no one else around but her attacker in a pitch dark room. Her arms were pinned down by the monster, two times her fragile size. She couldn't move, kick, or defend herself in anyway his force being to much for her. Him on top of her even threatened her life, he could crush her at any moment and she would shatter in a million pieces like a glass vase being dropped from a sky scrapper. The attackers face was covered with shinning white hair and the darkness of the surroundings made his face unrecognizable. He leaned in; approaching what seemed to be the girl's neck, gliding his disgusting tongue across her thin surface. She tried to resist, turning her head and screaming as loud as she could. The monster found it amusing, and he wanted to hear her scream more, cry for help more knowing no one was there to save her. Finally, his face appeared in a slight reflective glow due to his bright crimson red eyes, glowing like blood and bright enough to light up his face. It revealed inch long fangs, dripping with anticipation, eyes of a predator starring down his caught prey enjoying the moment, and a grin on his face such as an insane human. _

"_Stop, stop!"_

_She screamed as his fangs sunk sloppily deep into the surface of her thin neck._

_A cry of pain was heard, though all that did was make the attackers lust more and more needy. _

_They dug and squirmed inside her neck, the jabbing pain oh his wolf like fangs making her scream more. _

"_Please stop…ZERO! Please stop!"_

_That name.._

"_ZERO!Enough zero!"_

_Who was this name the girl kept shouting?_

"_Zero…please… I can't take..anymore.."_

_Was it..his name? _

_Yes..The attackers name…his name.._

_Zero._

_And the girl that he was devouring.._

_Yuuki._

_the one he loved, worshiped, couldn't live without, would risk anything for.._

_And he was killing her. He tried to resist, but it was as if he had no control over his body. It seemed to make it worse, his fangs moving around even more inside her neck. Moments passed… the screaming stopped following his fangs.. _

_He looked down at the girl. She lye in her own puddle of red blood, eyes closed.._

_He heard the last few flutters of her heart beating but then there was nothing._

_Silence._

_She was gone. He had ended her._

"_Yuuki…."_

_Zero called out_

"_I'm sorry.."_

_But it was too late. What had been done was done. She was forever perished, her blood on his hands stained forever._

…_..Zero_

_A voice called out. It was her voice, but how she was gone.._

_Zeroo wake up, Zero!_

_Wake up?_

_Zero! _

* * *

His eyes flung open, and he jumped up from the couch in alarm. Looking around he saw nothing, but at the same time everything for he saw her. Yuuki, alive and bright, with a worried look on her face.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and started to caress it.

"_Her gentle hands…"_

He put his palm against her own, still with a terrorized yet relieved and dazed look on his face.

The room was still and dim, and the only sound that could be heard was their heart beats, a sound Zero had grown a liking to.

"_Her smile…"_

Their eyes were locked; Yuuki's still filled with worry.

He cuffs the brown haired girl's cheek with his other palm and leans in so his face was dangerously close to her own.

"_I want…"_

Turning his head ever so slightly so his lips where perfectly aligned with hers, he leaned in to kiss her. She was frozen.

_"Her…"_

He didn't stop and their lips touched, the softness of them both blending together to form a shape as one.

Yuuki's eyes grew wide and when she finally comprehended what was happening. She tried to push away from Zero, using her hands to push on his chest, but she was to weak to have any affect on him. She managed to turn her head, breaking the kiss, her face beat red.

"Z-Zero! S-S-Stop!"

The boy finally came to his senses, immediately letting Yuuki out of his strong hold and pushing himself away from her, moving his hand up to his own mouth. There's a long pause between the two, just staring at each other, Yuki with a confused expression upon her face and Zero with a ashamed look.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?I-I DON'T.. THAT WAS..INSANE!"

She screamed while wiping her lips with her jacket sleeve.

"Yuuki.. I'm sor-"

"*SLAP*"

She cut him off , raising her hand and slapping him across the face with full force.

"Idiot!"

And with that she ran out of the dark room slamming the door behind her..

Minutes passed as Zero sat frozen going over what just happened. He kissed her, she slapped him, it was clear.

"_So..That's what I am to you Yuki..? Good..It's..Better this way.."_

The rest of the night was spent in darkness.

* * *

(YUUKI'S P.O.V.)

I walked slowly into the room making sure not to wake up my roommate Yori_. _Zero kissed me..Why?..He looked so hurt after I said that to him…I don't care. He had no right to kiss me like that, I should be mad at him, and he deserved it...Right? But what is this.. feeling I have?... A tear rolled down my cheek.

_"_Yuuki…Are you alright? You look troubled…"

I heard Yori say, her voice causing me to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry Yori I did I wake you?"

I've seemed to be doing that a lot to my friend lately.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Well I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told her..After all it has nothing to do with vampires so it should be fine..I cleared my thoughts up to try to say what happened, though I didn't really know myself.

"Well Zero… kissed..Me today…"

The word kiss making my heart beat fast. Yori moved out of her bed and crawled over to sit by me.

"Really? I was wondering when he was going to confront you about it."

…confront?

"W-what do you mean confront about what?"

What's she talking about?

"Yuuki… Are you saying you never noticed how much Zero cares for you? Even I notice how he looks and talks to you with those eyes like he would die for you. And he's always watching you. Ever since I met you two he's acted this way to only you. It's obvious he's in love with you, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"N-No way…"

I said in disbelief while shaking my hands and head in a no motion.

"W-Were only friends there's no way he -"

"Yuuki. Think about it. Do good friends _kiss_ each other?"

I just sat there lost in thought trying analyzing everything Yori just told me. It was all making sense, why couldn't I see it before? I'm so stupid! Stupid, stuipid , stupid!

"So..What did you do after he kissed you?"

"What did I do? I-I called him a bastard, slapped him, told him that was insane and ran out of the room of coarse...haha…"

"Yuuki! Don't you think that's a little mean? I mean he loves you for goodness sakes!"

That was a little unusual for Yori to shout at me so it left me a little surprised.

"Alright. I'll deal with it tomorrow I guess.. If what you say is true then…I have to tell Zero I don't..don't…"

I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Alright, Yuuki"

She says while climbing back under her own bed covers.

"One more thing, how was the kiss?"

How was the kiss?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you like it?"

A few seconds pass and I hear Yori already snoring lightly, fast asleep.

Did… I like it?...No..I have feelings for ..Kaname...there's no way. I was so cruel to Zero..And if he really does feel this way… I didn't sleep that night; my mind was to filled with confusion, questions, and possibly answers.

(Later that night…"No ones P.O.V")

"So here it is, I was walking outside the dorm minding my own business when I hear Kiryu say the word killed, which obviously, caught my attention. So I thought to myself,"

"Hmm? What's Kiryu and Yuki talking about?"

"Then, I pressed my head up against the wall to get a better listen on their conversation. When I heard it. Then, I thought,"

"_ HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO YUKI! HE KNOWS KANAME-SAMA LOVES HER! I MUST TELL KANAME WHAT HAPPENED AT ONCE!"_

"So, naturally I stomped all the way back over here to the Moon dormitory up to your office and knocked on your door, knowing you where in here, and you said, "

"What is it, Aido?"

"So I open the door, seeing you, my pureblood prince that I love dearly doing paper work on his front desk. "

"Kaname-Sama,"

"I said ever so passionately to you"

"I thought you had the right to know what I heard."

"I said as any good friend would do. And now I'm going to tell-"

"Go on, Aido just tell me, you're boring me. What is it?"

Kaname was expecting to hear that Aido had found Zero drinking Yuuki's blood..

"Well...I was taking a walk when I overheard Kiryu and Yuuki's conversation. It seems that Kiryu has kissed Yuki, Kaname-Sama."

There's a sudden crack and all the glass in the room shattered, and the floor started to rumble.

Kaname's eyes turned blood red and he sat still, Aido figured waiting for himself to continue so he did…

"S-She kissed him back, but after a while stopped him. She then slapped him and stormed out of the room…That is all..Kaname-Sama.."

He bowed his head only to be blown down by the wind that was caused from Kaname using his vampire speed to run out of the room. _"How scary…"_ "Heh..Probably going to rip Kiryu to shreds...I wonder if I shouldn't have told him that? Oh NO..Now I feel..Guilt.."

* * *

Me: okay so that's all for now ^^P

Idol: *paces around the room*

Zero: What is it... Aido…What did you do?

Idol: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothinggggg Z-zeroo..Did you e-e-ever think about transferring s-s-s-schools? *bites nails* O,..,O

Zero:…what?TwT

Me: o_o;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Yori: Blah.  
Me:…Anyways. Its CHRISTMAS EVE YEAHHH :D. I'm so leaving cookies out for "Santa" this year ;D hahahh I kidd! Merry Christmas eve everyone:D  
Kaname: Enough about that, Ima go crazy white boy on the insolent fool in this chapter right!RIGHT?  
Me:-.-;

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own vampire knight. If I did, well…Yeah xD

* * *

(Kaname's P.O.V)

I'm going to kill him.  
Fumes where coming out of the top of my head as I walked over to Kiryu's dorm. I could tell by the looks people gave me passing by that I looked angry, since they were all well, frozen in terror as they set their eyes upon me. I heard,  
"Kaname-Sama looks extra scary today..."  
And murmurs of,  
"Oh dear someone's in trouble, but he's still so handsome even when he's mad! "

They need to practice at whispering. The honestly need to stay that way and leave me the hell alone. For me to show emotions as such where uncommon but at the moment, I didn't give a shit. The sun was parching against my skin making me even madder and more miserable, but like the emotions I frankly, didn't give a shit. All that mattered was tearing HIM to shreds.  
I arrived at Kiryu's dorm not even realizing how I got there until I did, prepared to rip his head off for stealing my precious Yuuki's first kiss. Whoever stood in my way would receive the same fate.  
I exploded the door with ease, just to put out the full effect, and marched into the cave of the devil to summon a battle…

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)  
But Little did he know.. One guilty vampire had followed him the whole way.. And ran to tattle on him and the havoc he's causing to the chairman.  
His words of complaint were,  
" Kaname-Sama is throwing a fit! Please chairman it's all my fault what do I doooo!"  
This caused a sweat bubble to fall from the older; (well by appearance…maybe? O.o), mans head.  
"D-d-don't cry!"  
But it was to late. All the glass in the room was shattered including the antique coffee mug that was in the chairmans hand...  
This caused him to cry too.  
"WAHHH THIS WAS HANDMADE IN HAWI AND WAS A GIFT FROM MY GRANDMOTHER!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!"  
The ear clenching sounds of them both balling their eyes out traveled far beyond the chairmans house. Shiki and Rima from the night class where coming back from being on a errand, just entering the gates of the academy when they noticed the repulsive sound.

"Hey Shikki, do you hear that?

Rima said in her normal tired voice, while carrying some groceries their manager requested them to retrieve.

"Huh? How could I not."

Shikki replied, not even seeming to care.

"Well… should we check it out?"

"No way. I'm tired its 12 pm and I still haven't gotten any sleep…in what..four days?"

"That's your own fault for staying up with Ichijo early this morning instead of taking a nap like I did. You're a model, you must keep your skin fresh, and in order to do that it requires sleep. What is it you two were doing anyways?"

Shikki suddenly stopped walking, and sweat bubbles where falling from his head

"uh…Shikki?... "

"…I'm really, really, tired."

And with that he passed Rima up and headed back to their dorm. They both ignored the sounds of crying, of course and went to sleep Shiki in his normal spot on Ichijo's sofa…(A/N:This is actually true, its in the fanbook lol..), and Rima in her room. I guess we'll never know what the deal was with Aido and Shikki that early morning?

Anyways, back to our crybabies…

It was much..much..much later after tons of drooling and tears all over the place until one of them calmed down enough to give orders.

"All right Idol-Sempai!"

The now suddenly enthusiastic chairman shot up from the floor in enthusiasm.

"I have a solution!"

He recovers fast..

"I want you to send everyone to go calm Kaname down, to once again assure peace as cross acadmyyy! And then my full plan with come through and vampires and humans will be united as one and live amongst each other peacefully!"

His solution turned into a speech…And that speech into a lecture..  
Aido got up with a look to determination set on his beautiful face then walked out of the room leaving the chairman still ranting about world peace…  
The only view left was Idol prancing in the distance to retrieve the rest of his vampire friends, to go calm "his" wonderfully beautiful Kaname down... I wonder what will happen when he wakes everyone up…

* * *

Me: So that's all for now ^.^ have a merry Christmas everyone :)

Kaname: OMG I wtf is with the cliff hanger? I was about to KEILL HIMMM!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hii its me again ^^". Since the last chapter was short I figure id update fast..

Kaname: Bish, please. I FORCED you to update so I can get to kill…IT.

Me: You realize i cant let you kill Zero.

Kaname: Oh I see how it is. Your team ZERO aren't you?

Me: N-n-no! (Hides pictures of Zero in santas beard) O.O

Santa: Ho ho Ho!

Zero: No you the hoe.

Kaname: OMG! SANTA! I will destroy you for not giving me the hello kitty chess set I wanted D:! (Explodes Santa) MWHAHAHA

Me: you know, that was a fake sa- (Zero covers my mouth)

Zero: T_T Hello kitty chess set..?and what Pictures?

Me: I have both of your pictures... OwO

DISCLAIMER: Whiteroselillyxxx does not own vampire knight, or any characters blah blah you get it..

* * *

_(Kaname) Recap_: _I arrived at Kiryu's dorm not even realizing how I got there, prepared to rip his head off for stealing my precious Yuuki's first kiss._

_Whoever stood in my way would receive the same fate.  
I exploded the door, just to put out the full effect, and marched into the cave of the devil to summon a battle…_

(NORMAL P.O.V)

The room was bleak. It looked as if no one lived there. Zero liked it that way; he said it could never be anything like a home

anyways so why bother. The only personal object he really had was a photo of him and Yuuki in his closet, hidden. People

from different dorms heard the boom and ran out to see what happened. A boy with brown hair about 5'4 feet, wearing

his school uniform rushed into Zeros dorm after looking at the hole in the door.

"Zero are you all-"

Kaname turned his head to look at the student his eyes glowing red with rage

"N-night class m-member?"

He stuttered in attempt to cover up his fear failing pathetically.

"May I ask,"

Kaname said elegantly, walking closer him.

"Where is Zero Kiryu?"

The young teenager was terrified by his icy glare, it reminded him of Zeros glare. This made him think of both Zero and Kanames

glare ontop of each other and then-

"HES IN SCIENCE CLASS HE SITS IN THE BACK ROW AND AND IF HES-S NOT THERE HES IN THE STABLE WITH THE HELL

HORSE WHITE LILLY!"

he blurted, then ran like a scared bunny rabbit out of the room.

"_Now I'm furious, angry, frustrated, and tired. I can't even think straight…What was I doing again? Oh yeah finding Kiryu's _

_so I can rip his head off."_

The vampire thought to himself then walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Hanabusa Aido had already awakened his closest group of vampire friends. That included Akatsuki, Who had no choice in

the matter, Takuma Ichijou who was already up working on Kaname's extra paper work, Ruka who when heard the

name Kaname got right up, and all that was left where Senri Shiki, and Rima Tohya. The two most likely to be hardest to wake up.

"You wake her up…"

Ruka said nervously.

"No You…

Akatsuki whisperd

"We have enough people let's just go."

"I Agree with Ruka. Waking them up is about as bad as Kaname being up in the day.."

Akatsuki whispered again

"That's the thing. Kaname IS up, its day , hes in the SUN dormitories and causing havoc through it out.

There's a chance he may expose us! You know how he gets without his beauty rest! HE TURNS INTO A

MONSTER! MORE THEN HE ALLREADY IS! We need as many of us as possible!"

Aido pleaded.

"Who….Woke…Me…Up.."

Rima sat up in her bed shooting a evil glare at Akatsuki Kain

"W-Why are you looking at me, Aidos the one who was screa-"

Right before he could finish his sentence Rima fired an eclectic bolt at him causing Kain to fall on his back imminently, then

dropped back to sleep in her bed.

"Whyy is it always me who gets blamed?"

Kain said quietly before blacking out.

"Allright..everyone back away slowly we don't want to wake her again or well be greeted by a shock…"

Ichijou said and motioned for the others to walk away. Rima Shot up in her bed again.

"DIDN'T LEARN YOU LESSON DID YOU? DON'T ANY OF YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD NEVER WAKE A MODEL WHO HASN'T

GOT ANY SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS! THREE DAYS!DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO YOUR SKIN?"

Her pigtails rose and she started to form static.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

Ruka said, everyone scattering out of the room upon hearing that.

Kain sat up when hearing Ruka

"Huh?"

…..only to be hit again by her zap and knocked out yet another time..

"Alone at last…"

The electrifying scary person said then plopped back down into bed.

The crew made it out of her room and into the long dark hall.

Shikki heard the noise and came out to see what everyone did to Rima to make her mad.

"You woke her up….. Didn't you ?"

His face was full of annoyance.

"Kain did it!"

Aido blurted. Poor Kain, he always gets blamed for everything…

"Well, I think this is all the people were going to get so lets head out before Kaname-Sempai finds Kiryu."

Ruka said, not really caring what happened to Zero. Actually, the thought of Kaname killing Him wasn't that

bad..She'd like to watch. Everyone started to walk down the hall, their eyes glowing red due to there

being no light located anywhere, and everyone of them still in their pjs besides Aido.

"Coming Shikki?"

Ichijou said

"Nah, go ahead without me I have some…important business to take care of…"

After the night students left to find Kaname, the "Important business" Shikki was talking about was

apparently going back to bed, because that's what he did…

**I wonder what Yuuki's been up to…?**

**

* * *

**

(Yuuki's P.O.V)

I skipped class today… I'm so confused about everything I just don't know what to do…

I sat up in my bed and checked my phone. I went back to the message Zero sent me last night.

**I'm sorry. I was half asleep. Don't make such a big deal out of it.**

**-Zero**

I kept looking at that message wishing I could make myself believe it. I've been so naïve like a small child. I can't believe

I never noticed anything… How he looks at me with pain in his eyes when I mention Kaname. Though I'm sure that's also

due to the fact Kanames species is something he hates with his whole heart… But then to add on to his pain Zero has a

lust for blood, and has turned into a vampire himself…He'll eventually fall to a level E and... No no no no no I can't think of

this! I won't allow Zero to become that! I don't care if he hates it he can get through it! I put my hand around my neck and

traced the bite marks of where Zero bit me with my fingers then traced them up my neck to my lips in which he kissed..

_*Flashback*_

"_I can never hurt you Yuuki I could never live with myself."_

_I turned my neck and forced his head by it to make it irresistible for him to control his lust, pushing him up against the wall. Soon he_

_ indulged his fangs deep in my neck..I felt the drops of tears falling on my shoulder mixing with the stench of my own blood.._

"_I'm sorry, Zero."_

_*Another flash back*_

"_Like you said Zero ,vampires that can't control themselves are just beasts in human form…"_

_*another flashback*_

_He kissed me and I…_

_"Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?I-I DON'T.. THAT WAS..INSANE!"_

_I screamed_

_"Yuuki.. I'm sor-"_

_Cutting him off, I slapped him hard across the face._

_"Idiot!"_

_I said and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me._

_*End of flashbacks*_

Tears rolled down my cheek. I can't take anymore of this. All the painful things I've said and put him through. Everything

I made him do. I'm a terrible person. Yet, my heart still yearns for him… but then theres Kaname.. A pureblooded vampire that

Zero hates with all his heart and I still…

_You have no right_

A voice inside my head said

_You have not right to love Kaname nor Zero with those filfy hands of yours_

Filfy…? I looked down at my hands only to find them stained in bright red blood.

B-b-blood? I screamed jumping out of my bed

_You're a monster , you make everyone around your hurt with your naïveness. Your hands are forever stained with blood._

W-What are you talking about! I screamed.

Suddenly I lost my vision and all I could see was blood stained walls and blood all over me, the bed the floor, nowhere wasn't covered.

The feeling felt like sticky glue, and I could taste it in my mouth.

Trying to block it I squeezed my eyes shut only to see even more bloody visions.

_You cause pain_

NO SHUT UP STOP ,STOP!

_For everyone_

_*flashback*_

_Are you lost, little girl? May I… drink your blood?"_

NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I banged my head off the wall , crawling to the corner of the room, still trying to get rid of the images but not succeeding.

_You're all alone _

No..

_Alone…_

_A blurred image of a woman covered in blood pasted in my eyes._

"_Mommy?"_

_A voice called out.._

Was that..my voice?

"_It's all right Yuuki, you won't remember anything. And you'll be able to live a life free without-"_

_*End of flashbacks*_

What..

My vision was still filled with blood only growing worse. I could hear my own heart beating in my chest, every

thump faster and faster filled with fear and confusion.

What's..happening…to me..

Then I blacked out..

* * *

Me: Its gonna get kinda serious i think O_o

Kaname: Are you team Zero?

me:*uses sarcasm* Actually im team zero x kaname..

everyone:*Long pause*

Kaname: Heyyyyy... _Zeroo_ ;)

Zero:Die.

Kaname:what?

Zero: I said Bye.

Me: Anyone whoo reviews gets a cookie ^_^ ...And Zero kiss.

Zero:wait What?  
Me: :3till next time, Byee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4 :DD! Im thinking there might be possibly 15ish chapters O_o ..yikes.**

**OH Btw for anyone that didn't know they actually have VK manga that's after the anime season ended~!**

**You can read them online but if your like me its better to buy them cuz they have extra stuff in them :D **

**XD! !EEEP! Wait was I the only one that didn't know that? **

**Zero: Pretty much..**

**Kaname: yeah way to go, starting a fanfiction only based on the anime not even knowing it continued..**

**Go to the corner of shame.**

**Zero: You mean the corner You sit in all the time Kuran?**

**Kaname: OMGYEA! …wait…what?**

**Me: Everyone shutup! Its time for Zero kisses everyone who reviewd~!  
Zero: I refuse. **

**Me:* gives everyone who reviewed the last chapter cookies* :D**

**Kaname: Girl, those cookies are delish ;)**

**Zero: ….Delish?**

**Me: Oh Zero there you are! :D**

**Zero: Here I am!**

**Me: Time for you to kiss VampiraEmpress. ( Who btw has a AWESOME VK fic up:D) , and Rinakoo!**

**Zero:…..**

**Me: Zero…DO AS I SAY OR I SHALL MAKE KANAME "TORTURE" YOUU! ;O**

**Kaname: ;)**

**Zero: torture as in…. O_O! *kisses the random people on the cheeks then runs and hides under bed with gun***

**Me:mwhahaha.. now for the reviewer animejuliet who would rather have a kiss from ichijo than zero :D**

***randomaly poofs Ichijo in the room***

**Zero: *offended* **

**Ichijo: *Is eating a bowl of count trackula cereal *…..… how did I get here? **

**Me: Oh, You're here to kiss someone. **

**Ichijo: Oh... Ok. *is half asleep***

**Me: well ..do it..**

**Ichijo: *Kisses animejuliet * **

**Me: and now fic time :D**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Anything, yo.

* * *

"Hey, Zero have you seen Yuuki ? She didn't feel well this morning but she said she was going to come to class. I checked to

see if she was in our dorm at lunch but she wasn't.."

Yori whispered to Zero. They where in the middle of biology class and the teacher was ranting about some boring information

that no one cared about or would ever use in life as usual.

"No…"

The silver haired boy said starring at the chalk board.

"Well if you see her please tell me. I'm worried about her…"

"…..Alright."

The bell rang and Zero grabbed his books and stormed out of the room, even though the teacher wasn't done talking, slamming

the old doors on his way out.

"HOLD IT ALL OF YOU!"

The teacher screamed as the students started to get up.

"You will WAIT until my lesson is complete. Unless any of your are interested in _failing_ tomorrows _pop _quiz?.."

The student president stood up

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"

He shouted and sat back down his self adjusting his glasses.

Sighs escaped through the room and everyone sat back down, with looks of frustration on their faces.

"Are teachers even allowed to keep us after the bell?"

A male student whispered to the person sitting next to him

"I'm pretty sure they can't.."

The other boy replied

"SILENCE OR ADDITIONAL CLASSES FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

The strict biology teacher said after hearing them. They piped up as soon as he said that.

Five minutes passed of lecturing when the class room doors swung open to reveal Kaname, uniform and all.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"K-K-KANAME-SAMAA!"  
"OHMYGOSH WHATS HE DOING HERE?"  
The room was filled with-

"EEEEPP!"  
….as I was saying the room was fill-

"AHHEEEEPPPPPP!"

WITH-

"OHGAWD EEPPP!"

OH MY GIR. BITCHES WILL YOU STFU SO I CAN NARROTATE. GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO INTRUPTE SOMEONE?

"…"

Anyways as I was SAYING.

The room was filled with frantic fangirl screams.

"Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt the class"

"O-oh its n-no problem Kaname-Sama~!E-everyone , SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS OR ELSE ILL MAKE ALL YOUR LIVES MISRABLER!"

The male teacher said while wildly blushing, obviously fawning over Kaname as much as every other girl..Only he was a boy...

"What brings such a honorable night class student into this little classroom? Is there anything I could assist you with Kaname-Sama?

Anything at all? Really just name it and I-"

"Actually yes there is something. Do you happen to know where Zero Kiryu is at the moment?"

"Huh? Kiryu? I'm sorry; he just left a mere seven minutes ago when the bell rang."

"I see what a pity... I thoroughly apologize for interrupting your class; please continue with your study's. Good day."

Kaname said with a polite smile and a head nod.

"A-anytime…"

The teacher replied right before the vampire walked out of the room, dazed.

Of course I think we all know that that was an act; an act that Kaname commonly performs to win people over. His real self on the

other hand was a inhumane beast, full of suffering and a unclenched lust for blood that will never be possible to obtain in his willing

grasp. He consisted of many hidden secrets that only he knows himself that if anyone ever found out, would surely see him as a

different person. Things he knew he could never bring himself to tell Yuuki even if things go along as planned. Kaname himself knew

that Yuuki herself was a huge lie. And so was he.

It was still day time and by the arrangement of the sun if was around 4:30. The wind was blowing causing the few trees located on

campus to seem as if they where dancing. Bright flowers prospered in the flower beds arranged on both sides of the pathway to the

stables. It was rare for them to have such beautiful weather here; usually it was always cold. Kaname was walking down on the gray

brick path, starting to wonder if it was even worth the struggle when he bumped into Yori, wearing her uniform and her hair as she

usually had it. She gave him a stern look.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Yuuki is, would you?"

The girl said, not even showing any signs of emotion besides worry. Yori wasn't like all the other girls in school. She didn't like the

night class; she said there was something off about them and it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't have been more right about that.

"No, I haven't."

Kaname replied in a monotone like voice.

Without saying another word Yori walked away in the opposite direction he was.

"_I wonder where Yuuki is."_

Kaname thought to himself, but quickly shook off the thought figuring she was somewhere just being Yuuki, and went on his way.

* * *

Zero lay on his bad with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was worried about Yuuki, but he knew she would never

skip her prefect duties, even if she did skip school. It was almost 5 aclock and the night class would soon be coming out of there dorms

soon so time for prefect duties. With a sigh he got up and walked over to the moon dorms where awaiting crazy girls stood by the

doors. They wouldnt be to found of what those people, no _monsters _really where if they ever found out. The thing that made Zero hurt

was that _he_ was also one of those blood thursting _monsters_. The sun was set when he got to the vampire dorms and there was still no

Yuuki in site. He came earlier then he usually did, about the time Yuuki would usually come. He was almost always late, but he wanted

to meet her and possibly talk with her about what happened three days ago. The two haven't exchanged a word in these 3 days, nor

have they seen each other. Zero did send her a text trying to brush off the truth about a day and a half ago but he never got a reply.

He assumed that she hated him now, but he could'nt stand to think of it for it was to painfull.

The doors of the night class started to open. The girls gathered around a little to close, but when Zero gave the." I will make your lives

miserable if you don't back up and shut up" glare. They did so quickly and shut up like little mice. But there was one problem… there where

missing vampires , and quite a few of them…

Frequent sounds of "aww" and "where are they?" was heard from the stalker like girls.

The fact that all the vampires missing where the ones in which Kuran always seemed to hang out with made Zero worry.

"_No vampires…No Yuuki….something's going on.."_

He thought to himself and then ran into the night class dorms to search for clues of to what was happening.

* * *

Zero: You enjoy cliff hangers dont you?

Me: Kinda ^^;

HMM. All reviews are welcome. :D thed be totally awesomematical.. criticism is good too, anything to improve the story and i'll try as best as i can to do so :D

tah tah for noww :]]


	5. Chapter 5

Me:*coughs awkwardly* Hi. Sorry I haven't updated for a reallyyy long time but ive been busy with exams and stuff :/…. -.-

Zero: No excuse.

Me:Shut up or ill make someone eat you -.-

Kaname: *comes down from in the ceiling whistling* Oh hai there! I just heard a interesting offer, may I say id really enjoy doing, for a favor and ahem teach him a lesson..

Zero:Oh hell no. Now you're a ceiling lurker too?

Kaname: ;) ceiling Kaname is watching yo-

Me:*intrupts* OKAY ANYWAYS ... This chapter might be unexpected in the end O_o don't kill me D: I had to do etttt D:

Zero:Do what?

Me: Uhhhh*mumbles* …-w-

Shikii: Did I just hear my name?

Me:eh uh well…yuh see… **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything , obviously.

* * *

The sound of the screeching doors that sounded like nails on a chalk board extend through the darkness of the dorm. Zero Stood there for a few moments in the doorway wondering if he should turn around or not. All of the girls that where surrounded in their normal places where gone and the sun was setting in such a way it made the sky seem like it was the color of blood on the horizon.

He might just be over reacting but..

No. He needed to find out what was going on, and if that meant having to mess with a few blood suckers to get the information he needed then that's exactly what the silver haired boy would do.

He progressed slowly into the pitch black room, eyes starting to glow a misty in-depth red which allowed him the ability do see past the darkness ;night vision some may call it. At least one good thing came out of having the eyes of a beast, even though he couldn't control the advanced eyes all the time. Once his eyes where fully adjusted he took a look around. It was normal as ever, same furniture which included a red couch, chairs, and a tea and coffee table along with a complementary filled book shelf full of dusty and old looking brown books that by the looks have never been opened once. He spotted the winding staircase straight ahead that led to the night classes sleeping rooms. He finally took more steps progressing onto the red carpet that was spread over the chestnut brown wooden floor. The sound of his own foot steps echoed through the room. Every step he took the floor cracked. The creaking of the door started again, and there was a slam.

'_So now doors are going to be closing by themselves when someone enters? What is this the beginning of a horror movie? '_

Who was he kidding, his whole life was the definition of a horror movie from the time he was born.

"_Oh and I guess that makes me the idiot that walks into the scary vampire infested house all by himself too meet his doom."_

The thought made him eye twitch. The room already reeked like the itchy sent blood, which made him feel the need to hurt something.

He began to walk up the carpeted stair case, being extra alert to his surroundings.

One more step to go when he heard the sound of foot steps behind him at the bottom of the stairs. But how? he didn't sense anyone so how?

He hurriedly spun backwards, instinctively grabbing his bloody rose gun from his uniform pocket and aiming at in the direction he heard the sound when he felt something under him spin..

(BOOM)

The carpet spun when he hurriedly spun backwards after he heard the noise and now he-

(BOOM)

Was sliding down-

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

The stairs on his-

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

..ass.

…..oh if only we could see it in slow motion. His facial expressions where a mixture of (O.O, O_O, -_=, DX, DX,D:, OWe , -.-, 5_5, o-e)

In that order as each step passed. And when the bumping/skidding was over…

"GOD FUCKING DAMN SHITTING MUFFIN BERRY PIE NUGGETS WITH BULLCRAPING SHITTING HELL ON TOP DAMMIT TO THE HELLING FRACKING! FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Then it hit him. He just screamed that at the top of his lungs, in the moon dormitory, full of sleeping vampires with 50/50 hearing.

"…..Shit."

He WHISPERED the cuss word this time.( Little late for that.)

"..Dude"

A monotone hinged, deep male voice said which wasn't his own. Zero looked towards the voice trying to stop the spinning in his head from the fall and reached for his gun, but realized it wasn't in his normal spot but instead in the hands of the leach staring down in front of him.

The accused "leach" was Senri Shikki, in his PJ's looking shikkier-then ever.

His eyes glowed red, and screamed out annoyance and boredom.

"Vampire!"  
Zero yelled

He ignored the comment.

"Um.. Did you just fall?"

It sounded more like a statement rather then an answer.

"You snuck up on me what the hell do you expect?"

"I only got here when I heard screams of foul language. I suspect the sound of wind scared you, don't blame poor innocent me."

Senri said making a talking hand puppet with his pale hand, still carrying on his dull bored look.

"Me and Rima are the only ones not in class, and I suggest not bothering her. There's a high possibility she may barbeque you and then eat you after, bones and all, if you disturb her so if you're here to yell at us to come to class then just go away ; its not safe here anyways."

"So if you're the only ones here then where are all of the other blood suckers at?"

"You know,_ you're_ a _blood sucker_ too, Kiryu."

Shikki stated sternly rolling his eyes.

Zero got up and started closer to Senri.

_Th-thump_

"S-stop don't get any closer!"

_Th-Tump-th-thump-thu-thummp-th-thump_

Senri said backing away, the sound of his racing heart could be heard yards away.

"You smell like b-blood from when you fell, and I haven't eaten anything for f-five days!"

He was starting to lose his cool, and his eyes where now filled with the forbidden lust for blood. He moved his own hands to his mouth and put his hands over his fangs, trying to fight the urge. Shikkis breathing was hitched and unsteady.

"I'm… bleeding?"

Zero said. That's when it hit him, the back of his head must of cracked on the steps and he felt the warm liquid spreading all over, also he had many scratches from the rugged wooden steps scraping off of him on his arms and back. He remembered the pain, but when he saw the other vampire all thought of it must have disappeared.

"_Shit"_

he said to himself and looked at the boy before him, knowing the look in his eye. Zero tried to lift his arm, but he couldn't feel it. Most likely it was temporally broken from the fall, and the other one was in the same condition. Also all the blood loss was making him dizzy…

"I swear vampire, if you make one wrong move ill kil-"

There was nothing but a singular flash of person until Senri was inches away from Zeros neck. He opened his mouth, revealing his long pure white fangs and a pink tongue which was now reaching out to lick the splattered blood dripping down on the other boy's neck. Zero was in a chair position on the steps and was falling backwards as to look like he was laying down due to hid dizzy state, Senri creeping over top of him as he layed.

"St-Stop…"

But he was to dizzy and felt himself falling into the dark grasp.

"Smells…so good…"

Shikki muttered

The thought of not being able to move, brought back memories of what happened in his past ,when his family was murdered in front of him, how that woman cut him so he'd lost so much blood that he could no longer say anything and do nothing but watch the crime be committed, then sinking her disgusting fangs into his neck releasing her own power into his body.

"…Sorry..prefect.."  
The hot, pulsing vein was then destroyed under the pressure of the razor sharp blades. The steaming liquid coated his throat, and he greedily thirsted for more. Zero arched his back in agony, barely able to retain consciousness. A screech escaped his lips. The sweat of the pale boys skin glistened and started to evaporate from his body extreme temperature. The vampires blood red eyes stared deep into the eyes of the man on whom he inflicted deathly pain, but at the same time great pleasure. A ounce of sympathy escaped as he drank the blood of his victim. Another casualty to add to the list of unidentified victims, though he was a distinct one, unless he could make himself stop. Senri couldn't help and climbed on top of the boy, knowing his strength was crushing every bone in his body. A moan escaped from the victim, and it sent shivers of pleasure down Senris spine causing him to press himself against the other, not being able to get enough of his sweet and blissing bitter tasting, almost dangerously tempting blood, he even felt it was more appealing then Kaname-sama and Yuuki creamy sent put together. The obvious loud sounds coming from both of them and the sent of blood difference made it even riskier to be caught; Rima or the others could come back at any moment but Shikki didn't care. He was lost.. the body temperature.. of hot on cold... steam.

* * *

Shikki: O.O

Zero: X_X

Me: o\\o

Shikki: BAKA! YOU…PERVERT!

Me: How I just made you suck his blood..

Shikki: WAS IT REALLY _**Necessary**_ ?

Me:Uhh nope it was just random. ^^ But I HAVE always liked the zero x shikki pairing…

Zero:Die.

Kaname: ...*jealous*

Heres a hint of whats gonna happen in the next chapter.. I have it in code so unscramble the letters~! don't read if u want to be surprised :3

meKana tegs' A wne upSrsie & a wne Preartn ni icmer?

-Reviews are welcomee :3 :DD


	6. Chapter 6

_Like An apple on a tree, _

_Fully ripe and ready to fall,_

_Will the girl hold on?_

_Or finally let go to meet her fate at the bottom?_

I had to get away. Everything was happening to fast, and bits of memories where flashing in my mind. Kaname-Sama was in some of these. I don't understand. He said he just found me when I was small and lost, and didn't know how to speak let alone where I came from, but that wasn't true was it? If it was then why do I keep seeing him from the past that I cannot remember? _Why _can't I remember? Is it because someone erased my memories to cover up for something? Did _He _erase them? What _was _I doing there in that vampire infested area in the first place? And what was he doing there?

No. Kaname-Sama is a good man he wouldn't do anything unless he deemed it necessary…Or would he?

I walked blankly through the streets of the outskirts of town beyond the small limit of the academy walls. There must be a sea port up close because I'm picking up on the scent of salt water.

I've been walking about for maybe about...four hours now? I'm not sure. I lost track of time after I left the academy for a walk earlier today, I should had been in school now that I think about it. But.. That voice that narrated those visions...It wouldn't leave me alone..I think that's why I ran. I don't know, I'm so confused that I'm confusing myself.

"Hey, missy"

I kept walking not realizing someone said something

"Missy? Hellooooo?"

After a hand was waving around in front of my face for a while I came back out of my deep thoughts.

A man that looked to be in his mid 40's stood in front of me. He wore old jeans and a brown baggy jacket, his view reminded me of a work man.

"Uh..hi."

I responded unsurely.

"Oh? So you are alive?"

The older adult chuckled out sarcastic like.

His voice was husky and rigged , most likely indicating he was a smoker.

I did nothing but stare at him. Not being able to pull forth a reply as if I had forgotten how to talk.

"Uhh..Little girl? Are you Lost?"

_Are you lost, little girl?_

_May I suck your blood?_

"Wh-what?"

My voice called out cracking in confusion

"Are you lost? Do you want me to-'

"NO!"

I cut him off, gripping my head with my hands on both sides squeezing my eyes shut

Suddenly everything around me turned into turned into snow..a blizzard.. There was the man standing in front of me…A vampire..trying to devour me..

I kept telling myself that it wasn't real, that it wasn't even winter, that I was in a busy town and not there but my reality was turning into a nightmare by the second

I started to run. I wanted to get away. Away from everything! I couldn't trust anyone.. Not Kaname..Not head master cross..Zero..not even myself! I ran until I could run no longer, my vision black only with sudden scenes of that same incident along with the feeling of nausea and confusion.

I was alone now in a abandon part of the city. It was getting dark and the only thing that gave me any bit of site was the full moon shining brightly in the sky. I walked over to a puddle on the brick road and looked at my reflection.

It was me…I think..but

Who am I exactly? Why do I feel like everything just isn't right? Like everyone's hiding something..like..something inside me is just waiting..to devour me.

I don't know anymore, I felt broken and confused. I bent down on my knees and put the tips of my fingers through the puddle gently watching it ripple around my pathetic reflection. I know I shouldn't be in this part of deserted town..this is where the bad vampires roam..Just like the place where I first ever had a experience with a true level E..The lowest of vampires..Where Kaname killed both vampires after coming to my rescue.. But why was he there? Did he follow me? And those vampires…suddenly the thought of vampire scared me. It scared me more than it ever did before.  
More then I ever had even dreamed of being possible.

After all this time the hazy cloud in my mind that made me loose all sense of what to do and reality disappeared, for the time being. This made me realize just what I was doing.. where I was..Oh how stupid I am for running to a place I don't even know, In the night, the time when vampires _do_ come out most frequently! I went to grab my Artamis rod, the only source of defense I had right now if a vampire was lured towards me and decided to make me its next meal but there was a strange shock that was sent through my fingertips as I touched it. I dropped it in surprise, and clenched my hand to my chest starring in horror. Why had it shocked me? Artamis doesn't allow vampire to touch it and that's the usual response it gives when they do, but humans are free to weld it with no bother..And I'm a human so..I knelt down by it to see if it would do it again if I touched it..I slowly reached out my hand and poked it with my pointer finger, receiving no response like I did before. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth; it must have only been my imagination. Now back to business. I picked up the rod and threw it out into its full length, and gripped it tightly then tried to find my way back home through the old town paying close attention to my senses. I had to get out of this area at least; it was more common for them to attack where no one can see, and I don't know when that feeling of confusion would creep on me again. After a while of trying to find my way back, the feeling of someone watching me crawled up the back of my spine.

"Who's there!"

I called out as intimidating as I could.

There was a sound of laughter coming from the dark shadows of an ally way between two buildings. The laughter was deep, most likely a males.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Another voice that was also males said coming from the same direction as the laugh

"I think we've found ourselves a toy."

My breath hinged. Were they vampires? I sturdy my feet and establish my weapon ready to defend myself against them.

"Who are you, show yourselves!"

They blew off my comment

"Yes…I think so to, Taru. Shall…we play?"

The one labeled to be Taru walked out revealing a boy who looked to be in his early twenties and wore baggy grey clothes. Taru had blonde hair that shaped to his face, a lip piercing on his chapped lip, and a tattoo of a skull on his muscled arm, that had what looked to be vines coming out of its eyes that stretched the whole way down to his wrist in black ink. The other man followed not to far behind him. He looked rather relevant to Taru, most likely related to him and wore the same baggy clothes, only he had piercings that lined his ears and eyebrow that where the same color of his dark radiantly red hair with bangs and wild short hair that stuck up in places.

"what do you want vampires!"

"Vampires? Is that supposed to be a insult?"  
Taru said with a chuckle

"What do you think Mo?"

The boy turned his head to his partner .

So their not vampires? I picked up on the smell of their sent as they approached closer to me. It confirmed that they weren't vampires, just normal humans, but I wouldn't exactly call them normal, they smelled of beer and smoke. I was relieved that they weren't vampires, at least now I didn't have to worry about insane strength speed and long pointy fangs trying to bite me every chance they got..

"Nice stick."

Mo said sarcastically walking within a 5 feet radius of me, to close for comfort in my opinion.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

I yelled, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Now now none of that. If you come peacefully we won't have to go through the trouble of taking you by force so just stop before-"

"SHUT UP!"

I pulled back my Artamis rod and swung it at the man, directly hitting him in the arm.

"Fine. Have it your way!"

He grabbed the silver rod with his hand and pulled it towards him. It obviously had no affect on him because he wasn't a vampire, so it was of no use. I pulled back as hard as I could, but he was much to powerful over me. I did all I could do, and left Artamis and began to run.

"Not to fast little miss, don't think I let you get away that easy"

The other man said and stuck out his foot tripping me in the process. I fell pretty hard and blood was gushing out of my knee and my forehead was bleeding, the blood running down into my eye. I'll worry about the gashes later but now… What to do what to do?

Mo dropped Artamis and walked over to me. I was attempting to stand back up and run, but I was in no state to do so and just failed at my effort. I felt tugs on my hair, one of them must had been pulling it.

"This is for hitting me with that stick instead of listening, bitch!"

He said as foul as I thought to be possible. I watched him pull his leg back and suddenly I felt a shark pain in my abdomen that made my pain senses itch. I let out a bloody murder scream, only to feel a hand cover my mouth. The pain was so intense my vision blurred, and everything was spinning. After that, all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Me:Okay okay this was short, i know and the blood sucking scene from the chapter before probably dosnt make sense to anyone yet, but it will all come together in the next chapter or so!:P i ended up not including the hint from the last chapter in anything in this one YET, i just wanted to update so by this comming weekend ill have a possible two chapters ready ;P!Wooo! Sorry i hurt Yuuki TwT!

Zero:...*super evil glare*

Kaname:...*glare*

Everyone:...*glare*

Me:...Till next time byeee!

Reviews would be amazinggg with three G's,,,, :)?


	7. Chapter 8

_Recap:__ The obvious loud sounds coming from both of them and the scent of blood difference made it even riskier to be caught; Rima or the others could come back at any moment but Shikki didn't care. He was lost.. the body temperature.. of hot on cold... steam._

_

* * *

_Shikki was in a fetal position sitting up pressing his back against the wall at the bottom of the steps. He was looking at the mess he made with Zero, who was in the same position he was when he passed out from the temporary blood loss, on the steps laying down. The maid would clean it up later, he figured though he would have some explaining to do. Shikki was still trying to catch his heaving breath, though he had finished with drinking from Zero over ten minutes ago. He tossed off his blood covered school uniform shirt that was now died red, throwing it across the room hoping that would help him escape the jagged sent a little. His body shined in the moonlight, the only source of light at the time revealing his smoothly toned body. There was blood traces everywhere, and his face had to be covered with the gooey liquid such as a scene from a murder movie. He'd have to spend hours trying to get the sent off of him totally; it was like the spray of a skunk, the sent wouldn't go away. His fangs just sank back into his mouth a few moments ago and his hazy eyes were still copper red, due to the lighting of the room being dim..He didn't know what got over him, why the boys blood was so.. alluring… So lust worthy. Besides the fact he hadn't eaten in a while…No, there had to be something else. Why would a filthy hunter's blood be so intent and delectable? There was something about it that made him shiver..something..off. He was feeling fully satisfied but also felt a surge of fierce power running through his veins.. For one, he knew there was more than Zeros own blood in the other boys body. He assumed it was Yuuki Cross's blood-, no he was _sure_ of it. But there was someone else's too.. Someone's blood that made him shiver in delight..Scream for more…Feel powerful after indulging it in the mix, though there was larger supply of the other types of liquids. The blood all together consisted of a lavender taste, a sweet and mysterious one that seemed undecided and something..bitter, powerful and tangy, but yet blissful and addictive..He had a thought. Oh did he have a thought…He hated this, the thought of this, but he was sure that's what it had to be..that maybe.. no, that for sure it was..it was the blood of a pureblooded vampire that this boy had running through his veins.. He stared at Zero in front of him, trying to get his scattered intellect put together, but everywhere he turned there seemed to be yet another tangle in the string. Then a name started swirling through his mind. _"Kaname Kuran..Kaname Kuran.." _

It repeated in his brain over and over again, and he knew it had to be correct.

"_This Boy had drank from a leader of all vampires..no. Not just any. He had drank from the blood of Kaname Kuran, the head of the pureblood empire, our superior, our dorm president.. "_

Shikki looked down at his hands, knowing that the blood that was flowing through his veins consisted of that of a purebloods. But why? He didn't understand why or how Kiryu had such a forbidden and unheard of substance in his body..Kaname obviously could have stopped Zero from indulging him if he wanted to, hell he could have killed him at the scene but didn't. So he had to do it willingly…. But _why_?

A faint memory started to appear in the back of his head. It was when Adio and Kain had been discussing Level E's about a few years ago. Shikki had been sleeping soundly under an umbrella, but he could hear their voices. The subconscious mind of a vampire can pick up on anything, which makes them all born geniuses for they can access any piece of information at any given time. All they have to do is try and remember it..But it's developed later in a vampire's life, as their brains mature of that of an adult. They were at Adios parents indoor human made beach resort in France. Inside native birds where chirping, the light bending sun that could still be used just as hot in the winter was beating down in the resort , the scent of the artificial sea salt in the air..playful children running about, making sand castles and splashing in the waves..Oh, how annoying it was to the group of vampires.

* * *

"Nice idea Adio, this is really a blast."

Kain said sarcastically, while he was huddled up with Ruka and ichijo under a single small umbrella all in their swim suits, on the "beach" trying to escape the pounding sun that all vampires hated so. Shikki, Rima, and Kaname where the only ones with their own umbrellas. Kaname's was super size of course, and had blankets falling to the sides so no sun could get in, along with the fanning coming from a tropical leaf Siren was cooling him with. Shikki and Rima were also smart enough to bring their own..A.K.A their manager made them, though they weren't complaining now.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY?"

Screamed Aido, who had the most sunburn of all out of everyone. (He had been the one that got the littlest shade since everyone was mad at him because of this stupid idea, of course.)

"I mean, HOW THE HELL does the weather go from being as dark as nighttime, to brighter then heavens gates!"

"Oh I don't know, Aido.. Maybe because this after all, is a human made beach resort and we're in a giant igloo safari, in the middle of France which doesn't even have beaches, and _**you**_, the owner of this _**stupid **_place has access to all weathering that's influenced,** AND** a schedule that _you _read **wrong**!"

"Ruka, Safaris aren't located around oceans anyways so-"

"SHUT UP ICHIJO!"

Ruka could seriously be scary sometimes.

"Will you guys shut up, some of us are trying to sleep."

Shikki Muttered from under his umbrella.

"I have to agree with Shikki. Why don't you guys just head back to our rooms?",Rima agreed. They almost always took each other's sides, Shikki and Rima.

"Because…By the time we get back well be sun baked!"

"I have to agree with Aido, I mean look,"

Kain stuck his hand out from under the umbrella and it immediately turned a bright shade of red, quickly swiping it back under the safety of the shade.

"I think I proved my point."

"We shouldn't be here anyways. We were sent to hunt down the high number of level E vampires here in France, and for me to have a little talk and or eliminate the vampire pureblood that was causing all this havoc here..After all if she or he who has been doing this hasn't fed their servants so they don't go crazy is obviously not fulfilling their job to do so, after all just on our way here we've killed 5 level E vampires."

Kaname said from under his tent-like umbrella.

"Kaname-sama, if you don't mind me asking what do you mean about feeding the level Es so they don't lose their control? It's possible to retain one in condition of being able to control its self?"

"Yes, Ruka. But only if they are to drink the blood of a pureblooded vampire; specifically the one that turned them."

"I see but drinking the blood of a pureblood is so... So unheard of..."

Moments of silence passed and the "sun" started to fade. This met "night time" for the human made climate, and also met the vampires could escape freely from the sun..at least after having a much needed swim.

* * *

"Shikki.."

Rima stood at the top of the steps in her pajamas rubbing her eyes, looking over at Zero at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, Rima..Good morning."

"I thought I smelled blood..Might I ask what you did, oh _innocent _boy?"

"Mm I got hungry I suppose. You must excuse my mess, I got slightly carried away more then what I anticipated, you see.."

She gracefully glided down the steps to where Zero lye, sitting on the step he was on. She moved his hair out of his face, seeing he was unconscious but not dead. Pulling her fingers back there was a spot of blood that wiped on her. She brought the finger to her mouth and licked it, getting any signs of it off.

"Oh my..He does taste rather stunning now, doesn't he?"

"Yes..There is something though that I'm absolutely sure of."  
"And what would that be?"

Rima asked dully but yet still managing to make herself sound interested.

"You see, this boy has the pure blood of Kaname-Sama running though his veins."

Rimas facial expression looked like Shikki's when he first realized it for himself.

"Oh..? Now isn't that a little surprise.."

The blonde looked down at Zero starring at him in curiosity.

"Before anyone gets back from class I suggest we clean up. I'll call a maid and swear her into not saying a word, and have Kiryus memories erased and clean him up so he doesn't remember the incident… After all his wounds are already healed and his blood rejuvenates…But first..this blood spill has made me…hungry.."

"Hmm?"

Rima crawled down over to Shikki who was still leaning on the wall, only a few inches away from his face.

"Do you mind if I, have a taste?"

It was rare of Rima to ask Shikki for blood, and she caught him off guard.

Her small delicate hand molded to the side of his Face, gliding it along the smoothness.

"…Not at all.."

He slowly leaned his neck to the side closing his eyes, and was shortly greeted by a few licks, which made him arch his back against the wall in suspense. Shortly after two sinking fangs prickled on the edge of his neck, then becoming more dangerous sliding deep inside of his neck. He was slightly used to the feeling by now, and he began to take a liking to it so he didn't mind the thrill at all.

He moved his palm over her back, resting it comfortably there.

"Not to much though…Save some for later, Rima…"

All that replied was a vibrated mumble on his neck, and arms wrapped around his torso.

"_mmmph.."_

_

* * *

XxxWhiteRoseLilly:hehe..*evil Grinnn*:3_

Shikki&Rima: ….

XxxWhiteRoseLilly: Oh come on, everyone loves a little blood sucking :P you _ARE_ vampires..

Shikki&Rim:Blahblahblah.

XxxWhiteRoseLilly:...Eh sorry for the long update, taking all kinds of tests and such….-_- maybe just maybeee I might update this week…_It depends :P_


	8. Moved Accounts

**A/N: Hellooo, I just wanted to notify everyone that this story has been moved and rewritten on a different account of mine for various reasons -_- Let's just say my old friend is good at haxking and has recently decided it would be awesome of him to screw me over. If anyone's still interested in keeping up with this story, please message me and I'll give you my other account name. I update regularly on that one, and this account is going to be deleted soon. **

**Thanks, and sorry for any inconvenience.**

**:(**


End file.
